


inamorato

by Ghovls



Series: like no place is there (FFXV kinkmeme fills) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV kinkmeme, No Beta, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but with maybe a little bit of plot, prompto is desperate to impress, the ot3 is just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghovls/pseuds/Ghovls
Summary: ffxv kinkmeme fill: luna and prompto smut, with cream pie if possible.





	inamorato

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not entirely what anon wanted since i implied the ot3 and didn't make it all that kinky, but... hopefully it's alright! I am trying to improve with smut, so i'm just filling these kinkmemes like crazy........

“Mmph...” A muffled, sleepy sound left Prompto's lips and settled into the pillow. There was a dip in the mattress on his right and a warm body on his left. Not bothering to open his eyes, he listened to the soft sounds of footsteps and the opening and closing of the door.

He rolled over, blanketing himself in the sweet smell of spring, burying his nose in a warm hollow.

“You're tickling me,” came the gentle remark. Lunafreya lift her hands to card them through Prompto's soft, sleep-messed hair. He could feel her voice in her throat and yet that still wasn't enough, he still wasn't _close_ enough. With a sleepy sound, he reached down beneath silky sheets and found the velvet curve of her thigh. Prompto didn't wait for a reaction before he slid his fingers down, mumbling a soft apology for his tickling fingers before sliding her leg around his waist. There, he could press his palm to the underside of her thigh, slip his fingers beneath liquid satin and give her behind a playful squeeze.

“Ah, is that how you say good morning now, darling?”

“Yuhp,” Prompto drawled, rolling with the hot desire ebbing away at the edges of sleep. Mouth open, he wriggled down the mattress and disappeared under the covers. Luna felt his hand settle on her waist now, his lips finding her chest.

Luna kept one hand in Prompto's hair, petting fondly, holding him there while his teeth and tongue tended to the dip in her collarbones. Prompto kissed the soft spaces there and then continued downward. Now, Luna shivered as his hands slid up the curves of her sides. Prompto rolled on top; got her comfortable on her back. While he was careful not to settle his weight on her, he wasted no time in dipping down to drag his fingers, his open mouth over her breasts. She inhaled sharply, the arch of her spine now bringing her slightly off the bed, closer to him.

Prompto was always so attentive, so eager. Lunafreya could have sworn he was years younger than both she and the King with the way he was always so ready. His enthusiasm was charming, his needy earnest often difficult to refuse. “C'mon Luna,” he breathed, nipping playfully at the skin just below her stomach, slipping his hands up the inside of her thighs and gently opening them. “You wanna, don't you?”

The Queen hummed an affirmative, letting Prompto have his way, even though she most definitely could not stay in bed all day satisfying the voracious appetite her dear sweet paramour possessed. “Of course,” she replied, but instead of lying prone, drew her knees up and away.

After Luna had adjusted the pillows against the headboard, she threw the blankets back so Prompto could no longer hide. She sat back, legs spread with Prompto groaning at the sight, crawling forward on his elbows in a desperate, endearing sort of way. Right now, he felt lucky for the invitation and was quick to emerge from the safety of the covers and curl his fingers around her. “There now, this will do.” Lunafreya brought her hand back to Prompto's hair and carefully guided him down. Even if Prompto didn't need the instruction, he still shivered with pleasure at the thought of a firm hand.

Luna took in the knot between Prompto's shoulders that formed while he worked, she thought about how much his mouth might ache after and what she could do to reward him. She watched until she couldn't, for the firm press of Prompto's tongue against her had her shuddering, letting her head fall back against the pillows. She let him do as he pleased for the time being, his tongue delving and teasing, pressing up against her clit and causing her to moan. She curled her fingers in that sweet shock of blond and pressed one heel to his shoulder, toes curling and tingling with the sensation.

“Oh, _Prompto_.”

Luna's pleasured sigh was melodic to Prompto, enough to make him puff warm breath through his nose and bury himself deep between her thighs, opening her. His own senses drowned by her taste, her springtime perfume and a scent that was simply _hers._ He felt drunk on it, desperate enough to lose himself to her that he was already scrambling to get one knee under him so that he could rub himself off against the mattress. Luna was panting, hot and already so wet, her skin shimmering with sweat. She had felt him shift, and instead of encouraging him, she pushed harder with her heel so that he would back off. A difficult feat, seeing as he'd driven her so far already.

“Darling, you're much better than that,” she assured as she tired to catch her breath, reaching for Prompto and bringing him close. “Don't you think?”

“I like tasting you,” Prompto confessed, though he flushed a deep red when Luna's fingers rubbed the juncture of his jaw in an almost apologetic fashion. Unable to ignore the blood rushing to his groin, he lapped playfully at her fingers before moving in for a proper kiss, arms around her waist while he rolled his hips against her. Her skin was hot, slick with sweat and easy for Prompto to move against, he crowded her back against the pillows and reached blindly for the nightstand, searching for a condom until Lunafreya stilled his hand.

“You don't have to,” she assured, pulling back enough to whisper in his ear. Her breath was warm, and Prompto leaned into her with a sort of helplessness he always felt around the Oracle when she spoke to him so lovingly, especially when her words were so heavy with lust.

“But, what abo--”

Prompto frowned, realizing that Luna had placed his hand upon her stomach. “I would say it's been a week,” she revealed softly. “I wanted to wait for a better time to tell you and Noctis together, but you're just so impossible, darling. Besides, I want you to...”

Heart skipping a beat at the revelation, Prompto turned his head enough to kiss her temple, still breathless. He was elated for both Luna and Noctis, and perhaps selfishly excited about what this meant he was now permitted to have. He'd never actually come _inside_ before, not without a sheath.

“Shit,” he breathed, not even thinking that he should be saying congratulations, but instead pulling Lunafreya into an excited, hungry kiss. Meanwhile his hand moved between them, and he angled himself just right before pushing himself inside, slicked from his own saliva and Luna's wet anticipation. “Gods,” he gasped, hearing her groan as he started to move. There was nothing comparable to this, to feeling just her and only her. This was Luna, flesh, blood and tight heat surrounding him, drawing out his desire to please her. He hooked one arm beneath her knee and helped her get her leg over his shoulder, the new angle working well for them both as Prompto was finally able to bear down and meet her gaze.

“Love you,” he gasped, touching his forehead to hers as he kept his pace, panting into her open mouth.

Luna gave a pleasured sound as her reply, silvery blonde strands sticking to her face and unravelling over pillows while she moved with Prompto. One hand wound so tightly in short yellow locks, the other twisting in the sheets. She caught his lips in a few bruising, messy kisses and held him close while he his his face in the safe hollow of her throat. “Darling,” she moaned, hips bucking and warmth pooling in her core.

Prompto lift his heavy head to watch, grunting and stuttering as Lunafreya's brow knit with pleasure, lips open and panting. Heat pulsed around his cock as her climax rocked through her, sending her shaking beneath him. Blissful sounds of relief tumbled from her full pink lips and he felt her leg curl tighter over his shoulder, her heel pressing once more into his back. Prompto leaned forward enough to practically fold her over, kissing whatever flesh by her knee he could reach before his hips snapped uncontrollably.

There it was. As soon as Luna arched off the bed, Prompto felt the coiled heat in his guts set to burst. He came hard with a toss of his head and moan that may as well have been a shout. “Shit. Oh. Fuck...” He cursed, breathless and mindblown, reeling with the knowledge that he'd come inside. Prompto could barely compose himself, kissing Luna with very little finesse as he pulled himself out, his moans lost to her open mouth as he removed himself from that heat. Once he was able, he rocked back on his heels and brought a trembling hand to his face, dragging his palm across sweaty skin and wincing at the sight before him.

“What?” Luna's breath came sharp as soon as she saw sweet Prompto's expression.

“Nothing, uh...” Prompto leaned down, bringing his mouth between her thighs again. He licked his lips and Luna's breath hitched as she struggled to sit up and watch.

The blond hummed, blue eyes taking in the spidery mess trickling from her. There was something so inviting about it, seeing himself all over her, inside her even. Her thighs were wet, dripping with cum. A part of him staying with Luna? It was more than he thought he deserved. Even as she shifted her hips, Prompto watched the sticky liquid flow according to the plain of her body.

“Gonna finish what I started,” he continued with a smile, his tongue brandished once more. Blue eyes flicked up to meet hers, their corners crinkled with the way his lips curved. Luna simply shook her head, one slender hand covering her mouth to conceal breathless laughter.

“Ah. It's for the best,” she decided. “We'll have to be decent when the King comes looking.”


End file.
